


Zemsta

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [16]
Category: Dziady cz III
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Dziady cz III - Freeform, Konrad - Freeform, Parody, lektura szkolna, literatura polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lfvv52Q6TvA - warto obejrzeć :D





	

Konrad krążył wściekle po ciasnej, kamiennej celi. Jego kroki odbijały się echem po pomieszczeniu.

Z Bogiem nie szło się ostatnio dogadać. Zazwyczaj nie odpowiadał, ale jeśli już się to zdarzyło, to gadał same bzdury o cierpliwości. Polska pod zaborami, wróg chce nas zniszczyć kulturowo, a ten "cierpliwości". Ha!

 Nieważne. Teraz już nieważne. Mieli podstawowy plan, ustalony na spotkaniu wigilijnym. Reszta w praniu wyjdzie. I niech Bóg błogosławi Kaprala.

Zamek drzwi szczęknął głośno i do celi wszedł właśnie Kapral. Poeta miał nadzieję, że kto inny będzie ofiarą. Polubił Kaprala, był on Polakiem i umożliwił im spotkanie w Wigilię. Ale potrzebował ofiary. No cóż, niech Bóg błogosławi jego duszę.

Konrad rzucił się na mężczyznę i powalił na ziemię. Szamotali się przez chwilę, tarzając po zimnej posadzce. Gdy Kapral wyszedł z pierwszego szoku, zaczął stawiać zacięty opór i chciał krzyczeć, ale Konrad zasłonił mu usta dłonią.

I wbił ostre kły w szyję.

Wysysał ciepłą, lepką krew, czuł ten metaliczny smak, ale był w nim piekący posmak. Oj, Kapral pił na służbie.

Konrad wytarł usta i wyszedł z celi.

Teraz wystarczy uwolnić towarzyszy i wymknąć się z więzienia podziemiem.

Ruszył korytarzem, nucąc cicho " _Zemsta, zemsta, zemsta na wroga. Z Boooogiem, i choćby mimo Bogaaaa._ "


End file.
